Shifts In Time
by Vernaculis
Summary: Like walking up a rushing river, trying to go back in time is against nature and it would just be so much more pleasant to just drift with it. But sometimes, that river leads to a waterfall, and you're just too young to die.
1. Chapter 1

Like walking up a rushing river, trying to go back in time is against nature and it would just be so much more pleasant to just drift with it. But sometimes, that river leads to a waterfall, and you're just too young to die.

With a heaving chest and sweat dripping from his brows, Naruto forced himself to his knees, or what's left of them. His right leg is missing up to his mid thigh, and left hip pulled out of socket and numb as the several pinched veins restrict blood from it. His right arm is laying in a liquid mess behind him, his shoulder half cleaved off. Blood forms a shell over his disfigured body, hardening to a tack. Naruto bites into his bottom lip, blood drips from the puncture wounds and trail down his dirtied chin. With a quick swipe of his left hand, the only thing keeping him from falling over, he gathers the blood and wipes it on an outlaid scroll. Black ink pluses purple as the wine colored liquid soaks the paper. Naruto shoves his hand down on the page, a grunt of pain leaving his lips as he for a brief moment leans on the stump of his right leg. He forces a pulse of chakra through his hands, his now purple chakra follows the ink till the seal is completely outlined in chakra.

"Here goes everything."

With a mutter now fallen from his bloodied mouth, Naruto vanishes. The flowers he was sitting on perk up, their broken stems perfectly straight and grass now moving in the breeze. His memory, and complete presence gone from this dimension. No one would remember the name Naruto.

Clear cerulean blue eyes open the moment his feet make contact with a branch. Chakra sticks him to the thick bark and he's already concealing all signs of himself. With a quick glance over himself, a sign of relief leaves his mouth. The bite marks there, but more like scars than fresh wounds. His limbs are back, their tattoos humming with power. He feels his left leg respond as he wiggles his toes, and his soul weighs with the power of the Kyubi. He really did it. He really went back.

Not even two second later his finely tuned ears pick up the sound of orders and feet marching. His mind reels, just how far back did he go and where is he now? Deciding to figure it out, Naruto melds into the nature around him and hunts them down. He quickly finds the army of Iwa shinobi, all ready with weapons and muttering among themselves about the future fall of Konoha.

'Did I not go back far enough?'

His chest clenches at thought of failing, of letting them all die again. But over hears something which throws him further through a loop.

"Damn, Yellow Flash. I'll skin him alive for what he did."

'I went back to the Yellow Flash? Guess I'll be setting up my plans sooner than expected.'

Naruto followed the army beneath their own feet, his entire presence hidden from detection. With trained eyes, he watches as they slow to a creeping pace before suddenly the blaring shout of 'attack' is announced. Iwa shinobi pounce. The Konoha shinobi are nothing but a cushion for their blades as their enemies fall from the cliff above. Naruto watches through the earth with indifferent eyes, he already knows the outcome of the war. The fourth will be dispatched near the end and wipe out thousands or men and women in a single night, go back home and drink with his buddies and tell their war stories, ignoring the children now wondering when would mommy and daddy come home.

He also knows of the casualties Iwa slaughtered on their way to the cliff. A thousand civilian women and children torn away from their small villages and hung from tree branches as a sign. Naruto had met with a man who had the job of plucking their raped bodies from the forest. He had killed himself after he began hearing voices.

The blonde watches from his hidden home as the Yellow Flash is unleashed. His eyes follow the man's movements with ease. He hummed over the fact that the stories he heard were simply exaggerated when they said he moved at the speed of light. But he couldn't deny it was fast. Bodies dropped like flies. Blood paints the trees and screams die like water when a hose is kinked. A low whistle leaves Naruto's lips as the fourth flicks his hair back and wipes the blood splatter from his cheek. Though the whistle, to the outside, sounds like a howling wind. The few surviving Konoha shinobi jump for joy, wide smiles dismiss the stench of death and heavy weight of murder in seconds. He listens to their conversation, intent on gathering information.

"I think that's the last of them, we lost all our sensors so I'm not completely certain."

The fourth speaks like a rich boy, Naruto notes.

"Well it's gotta be the last of em', cause I'm not fighting another herd of these bastards."

'Ah, gotta love the average shinobi.'

"Sanji, be respectful to the dead, you asshole."

A woman chides her companion, though a small smile lines her face showing she's clearly happy with the outcome.

"Let's head back to camp, I need to rest."

The others nod with the man and follow after him. Naruto swims through the earth, following their chakra till he, and them, reach the camp. The scene they come across is just like the one they left. Bodies litter the forest floor like discarded toys. Blood soaks the earth while a coppery scent taints the air.

"Minato, who-"

"Iwa, a team probably stumbled across our camp and ambushed it. Check for survivors and anyone missing."

Minato orders them in a stern voice. The two quickly jump to please their savior. They roll and check the identities of those dead in camp. Of course there's no survivors, Naruto can tell from their lack of chakra and a pulse.

"Sir, miss Sakura is missing!"

Naruto jerks hearing the name. It's been years since he had heard that name spoken by anyone other than himself. Images of her red stained Sakura blossom hair splayed across her death bed flash in his mind. Though he knows it's not his Sakura, he feels a desire to get this one back as well. The woman exits one of the tents with a headband in hand.

"This is hers, the tears suggest it was torn off her neck."

With a gust of wind, Naruto picks up the scent and already moving towards it. The terrain of the battle ground changes every kilometer he travels. From plateaus with steep cliffs, to rolling plains with rice fields. Thick forests with large clearings and even larger mountains also cover the battle field. Naruto travels through it all easily, the earth providing little resistance as he swims through it. Naruto travels what would take others days or weeks to traverse, only minutes.

He slows only when he approaches a Iwa shinobi camp. The scent of this time's Sakura is thick here, but the scent of sex, sweat, and blood cloud it. Naruto's blood boils at the thought of what's happening. A woman's high pitches screams cut through the light laughter coming from a cave opening near the camp. Light flickers from within the cave, and laughter grows.

Naruto doesn't wait for the next to move. Whilst within the earth he enters the caves wall, a single blade in hand as his arm exits the wall and cuts through the man's neck. He easily takes out the few guards standing near the mouth of the cave. Their blood staining his knife and gloved fingers.

With four bodies laying lifeless on the floor, Naruto enters the cave to find a woman with pale pink hair with her hands tied behind her back, laying on the ground with her face pushed into the stone.

Three men surround the woman. Her screams muffled and gargled as her mouth is forcefully filled. It doesn't take even a second for Naruto to exit the cave walls and eliminate them. Their heads slam to the ground, skull splitting apart on impact. The woman sobs, her body aches and throbs with the atrocities committed against her.

Naruto immediately extends his chakra, the blue energy wraps around the one as he cuts the rope binding her. She soon calms down, mostly due to the relaxing nature of Naruto's blue chakra. Strips of clothing do nothing to hide her body, so Naruto strips of his jacket. The large clothing drowns her torso and provides warmth.

"W-who are you?"

The woman's voice is rich, more womanly than than her appearance suggests. Her tanned skin it littered with pale scars, purple bruises, and numerous abrasions, mostly on her chin, knees and hands. her narrowed charcoal eyes stare at him with a razors edge that only a victim melting with distrust can have.

"I'm a friend, I won't hurt you I promise."

Sakura glares at the man with distrust. The comforting blanket of chakra around her tells her she can trust him, but she's been wronged too many times.

"If it makes you feel better, you can have this."

Naruto tosses a kunai at her, it lands a few centimeters from her knees. Her shaky hand grasps the blade, her years living in this war come back as her grip tightens. The comfort of the blanket and the weapon soothes the unrest quaking in her bones.

"Okay, I know where your camp is and I'd like to bring you back there. Are you okay with me holding you? I'd rather you not strain your body. Minato, Sanji, and another woman are there, or are searching for you."

Sakura nods, just wanting to return to Konoha and get some help.

"You can dispel the blanket, I know it drains your chakra extremely fast. You'll need it if we encounter enemies."

Naruto smiles at her, a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry about, I'm kinda a beast when it comes to chakra."

Naruto smoothly picks the woman up, his jacket covering her body for modesty. Sakura briefly smiles as Naruto takes to the trees, his pace fast and constant.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Kozume formally, but I'm used to going by Kurama, and yours?"

"Sakura Itagaki, thank you."

"It's no problem. Besides, you remind me of a girl I used to like. I couldn't see her go through what she did again."

"So she was also... assaulted?"

The almost content gleam in Naruto's fades, the memories of finding Sakura's body sends shiver of fury and self loathing throughout his body. Sakura holds the kunai a little closer, feeling the change in the chakra surrounding her. She can feel the emotions this man had experienced, suddenly, it doesn't feel too warm anymore. A whimper escapes her mouth, the small noise in the near silent forest snaps Naruto from his inner thoughts.

"Sorry, it's a long story."

Naruto's voice is hallow, like he's speaking from behind a mask, Sakura notes. The warmth is back, and this time, it stays.

The pair arrive at the empty camp, the bodies gone but their blood stains still linger. Naruto sets Sakura near the fire, the chakra blanket now filtering the fire's heat and it's own for the best temperature for her. Sakura snuggles into the softness of it, in wonder at the control Naruto has over it. She remembers reading a scroll about the ease of forming the blanket but the strain it puts on chakra reserves, and how easily it can cook something alive, or freeze it. For Naruto to be able to filter heat and keep her body at the perfect temperature, he must be extremely skilled.

"I cleaned up a tent if you want to sleep. I'm sorry I couldn't take you back to Konoha, seeing as I don't know quite where we are, and I don't want to worry your captain."

"Too late, who the hell are you?"

Minato's voice is frigged, but his breath is warm against Naruto's upper back. A kunai is held against his neck, near the previous throat slit of his previous time line. Naruto forces the memory of his attempted murder back down in turn of raising his hands slowly and speaking.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I found Sakura in a cave being tortured by Iwa shinobi, and being me, with a major hero complex, I saved her. You're welcome."

"Why should I believe you-"

"Minato, he's telling the truth. He rescued me and brought me back. He's not plotting against us, and if he is then I take complete responsibility for any of his actions."

"Where are your clothes?"

Minato presses the cold steel against Naruto's throat as he questions Sakura.

"Uh-"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe Sakura has a right to not tell you if she wishes."

Naruto could see the growing terror and disgust in the woman's eyes, he sends another pulse of chakra through the blanket. Sakura relaxes almost instantly as the blanket's color becomes a cloudy pastel blue and the emotions radiating from it intensify. With the color now solid, her near naked body is safe from prying eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"I told you, no problem. Now if princess here could lower the kunai, I would be happy."

Minato hardens his glare against the man but drops his arm. Holding a kunai to a man's throat who is much taller than you is a pain anyway.

"Sanji and Kogome will be back in a few. In the mean time, I want to know everything there is about you, Naruto."

Naruto rolls his eyes at the man's tone but complies, with lies of course.

"I'm formally Naruto Kozume, but I'm used to going by Kurama, call it a nickname or something. I'm just a man who picked up some skills from some rather talented individuals and has a little grudge against Iwa for killing a few of my precious people. I'd like to join you against Iwa, if I can."

Minato stares the man down, judging everything from his blue eyes, to clothing. His dirty blonde hair is long, reaching his shoulders if let down. His skin is tan, but looks more genetically tanned and not sun kissed. He's tall, easily clearing a hundred and ninety centimeters, but his body isn't bulky. He seems to be built for combat but can easily switch to speed and stealth.

His clothing is also weird, more civilian than shinobi. His shirt consists of a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of fitted dark blue sweat pants. His shoes are standard issue ANBU black sandal, but their closed toes. black bandages wrap around his hands and fingers, and quite possibly more of his body. He knows Naruto is leaving something out, but he doesn't call him out on it, not in front of Sakura who obviously trusts this man whole heartily.

"Alright, I'm Minato, you will only refer to me as Captain though."

"Alright, princess."

Naruto laughs as he dodges a thrown kunai. He can already tell he got his loud and hyperactive personality from his mom. True to Minato's word, Sanji and Kogome return minutes later. Both are panting and swearing up a storm as they near camp. Naruto flinches as he can hear them from literally a kilometer away. Minato frowns as they stumble, making plenty of noise, back into camp. He just had to be stuck with these two, didn't he?

"Yo, Minato! Who's this? Is he an enemy? Want to take him? I bet I could."

Sanji yells with a blade in hand as he breaks the tree line into camp. Naruto simply snorts at the sad excuse for a shinobi. Though he's thankful for the comic relief.

"Sanji, shut up. He retrieved Sakura for us."

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. Why are you bundled up in a _Chakra Comfort Cushion_?"

Sakura rolls her eyes at the obviously love sick fool. Naruto winces at the painfully familiar attitude.

"I'm still a little in shock, so Naruto-kun made it to help calm me down."

Sakura replies smoothly, her annoyance easily soothed away by the blanket. Kogome plops herself down next to Sakura, close enough to gain some of the effects of the blanket.

"Damn, Naruto, you're amazing at this jutsu. I wish my sensei was this good. You are a sensei, right?"

Naruto perks up at his name, but quickly shakes his head.

"No, I'm not even a Jounin."

"You're kidding? This is a Jounin rank jutsu for the amount of chakra it takes, and how are you not panting from chakra exhaustion?"

"I've always had large chakra reserves. This is actually a jutsu I can keep up for hours with ease."

Naruto says with a nervous laugh. Minato narrows his eyes at the man. The _Chakra Comfort Cushion_ is a jutsu which demands so much chakra that not even he could hold it up for more than a couple minutes. Being able to hold it up for hours is unheard of.

"Nice, spread it over to me, please."

Naruto nods before sending more chakra to the blanket. The cloudy blue mass engulfs Kogome.

"Oh man, this is some good shit. It reminds me of my Genin days."

A nostalgic smile over takes Kogome's lips. Her gaze gets lost in the shifting clouds within the blanket and before anyone notices, her head falls to Sakura's shoulder and she's fast asleep.

Sakura falls soon after, the warmth and comfort of the blanket and being near her team is too much for her to stay awake. Her head leans on Kogome's.

Naruto smiles from his seat, remembering the nights spent out in the woods with his team back when he was still a Genin. Of course, it had only been him, Sakura, and Kakashi for the longest while before Jiraiya had taken him on his training trip. One of them would be on watch for a pathetic C rank mission and eventually fall asleep, even Kakashi, since it was so boring. They eventually just stopped saying they were on watch and just slept.

Images of their mangled corpses invade his thoughts. Kakashi's tortured corpse slowly dropped off in chunks to his doorstep every week. At first it had started with a finger, then a toe, till he had all ten of each. Then he got a foot without toes. Then fingerless hands. Then slowly, two inch thick sections of legs and arms till finally, Kakashi's head was sitting on his doorstep, mask torn, eyes missing, and headband shoved down his throat.

Sakura's death had been similar in the fact she suffered. Naruto, along with Lee and Tenten, had found her body, naked and broken laying in a valley. Her face was permanently stuck in one of horror and pain. Tears dried on her pale cheeks, and blood flowing from her mouth. Later evaluation showed her throat had been sodomized by sticks, the handles of kunai, and several penises. Her breasts were cut off, legs pulled out of socket, and written in her own blood, "Konoha's slut," on her chest. Naruto had hunted down the Iwa shinobi and done nearly the same to them, only with the sharp end of the kunai.

"Kozume, you look like you need some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Thank you, Minato."

'Maybe tonight will be different.'


	2. Chapter 2

Last night had not been different. In fact is was worse. Naruto had woken up several times with their faces plastered behind his eyes. Sakura's crying eyes, Kakashi's dismembered body, Iruka's decapitated body struck through with a pike, Ino's raped body, also struck through on a pike, just everyone, so beaten and broken. Naruto had seen their slaughtered corpses, and some of their tortures even.

"Naruto, we're heading back to Konoha. Will you be joining us?"

Naruto jerks his head up, his damp hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat accumulated in the night. A sigh escapes his lips as he recognizes the face of the woman speaking to him.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?"

"Soon, we're leaving before sunrise. Here's your jacket back, thank you for it."

"No problem, I'll help with pack up-"

"No, we can handle it on our own."

Minato cuts in before Naruto leaps down. Naruto lands on his feet, the moist earth beneath his feet squelching as he walks on it. He ignores Minato in turn of helping seal the tent and left over fire wood into scrolls. Standing a few meters away, Minato fumes.

'Who the hell is this guy, to just ignore me! As soon as we get back to Konoha, I'm giving this bastard a piece of my mind.'

The group leaves in a jump. Their footsteps silent on the thick tree branches. Naruto rolls his eyes as Minato narrows his.

'Seriously, when is he going to pull the stick out of his ass?'

Though the group is silent and not leaving any signs of their presence, it didn't mean another team of Iwa shinobi weren't trailing. Several kilometers behind them, just far enough for them to not be sensed, a team of trackers and combat ready Iwa shinobi were ready to fight. For a split second Naruto melds with a tree. That one second is all he needs as seeks out anyone within a hundred kilometer radius heading in their direction.

"There's a team of Iwa shinobi heading our way. It's a team of trackers and combat specialists most likely."

The words leave his mouth to alert the team surrounding him before he can catch them. He's already fallen back into the rhythm of his hunter-nin days. Minato narrows his eyes at this revelation. Sending out a thin ring of chakra, he searches the woods around them.

"You won't find them that way. They're approximately seven and a half kilometers away, too far out of your range."

"Then how did you find them?"

"Let's just say I have nature for my eyes."

Naruto offers a charming smiles for compensation of his elusive answer. Minato keeps himself from snapping at the blonde. Sanji doesn't have the same self control and makes a sound similar to a growl at him. Kogome and Sakura giggle at the display. The group of five continue till they reach a large lake. Naruto lets his foot sink into the mud as he searches for the Iwa shinobi. They've covered much more ground. In fact, they're surrounding them now.

"Minato, can I ask you a question?"

Minato glances up at the blond, his hands stalling in their task of gathering more water. Naruto's expression is care free but their the slight tense in his jaw which alerts Minato to what he's implying. He nods, and Naruto is crouched next to him, his face nearly uncomfortably close, nearly.

"There's one at each major land mark. and another four covering the openings. We're not getting out of here without a fight. If you want, I can take them out while you and the other's get out. These aren't the usual shinobi, their Jounin and ANBU rank."

Naruto's lips are forming different words than he's speaking. Minato realizes it in case one of the enemy shinobi can read lips. That isn't a skill you gain easily, this man isn't just a wanderer.

"I'll fight with you. No matter how skilled you think you are. If your guesses of their abilities are correct then it would take a Kage to take them all and from what you told me, you're not even a Jounin."

'But I am a Kage.'

Naruto smirks at the thought, a chuckle almost leaving his throat.

"And here I thought you would jump at the chance of leaving me behind. Guess you're not such a bad guy after all, princess."

Minato can't help the groan.

"Stop calling me princess!"

"No can do, fill the rest in. In the mean time, I'll take some of them out."

Minato nods and Naruto waits till no one is actually paying attention. He walks into the woods, just out of sight and sinks into the ground. He darts through the earth at impossible speeds. Moving in a circle, he seeks out their would be attackers, and one by one, he eliminates them. With a quick sealing of the body, Naruto moves on to the next one.

Minato is standing on the shore, his eyes searching the forest line for a mop of blond hair. Sensing someone approaching from behind, Minato whips around with a kunai in hand. His wrist is abruptly held in a tight, bone crushing grip, and his legs are taken out with one knock to his knee. Minato cries out as his left knee bends backwards and he collapses to the rocky ground.

"Aw, if it isn't the most bitch looking shinobi in all of Konoha."

"What do you want?"

Minato forces through grit teeth. He doesn't glance down at the horrendously bent limb, he knows if he does then he'll lose all shreds of dignity. The Iwa-nin grins behind his ANBU mask, the joy he would take in eliminating Konoha's greatest shinobi, after the Hokage of course, would be immense. He grabs both of Minato's wrists with one hand. It's almost comical how thin the man's wrists are. Almost like a woman's.

His grin takes on a whole other shine as he thinks over what he could do. Those on his team wouldn't care. Even if they did, they're all under his command. They couldn't do anything even if they wanted to. With clumsily quick movements, he has Minato laying flat on his back with his pants cut open to reveal his amazingly smooth and perfect ass. The Iwa-nin had been around. He's far from a virgin, but there's nothing better than a beautiful ass that's never been touched before.

Minato on the other was internally screaming. His team had moved forward on his order, and Naruto was still occupied by the other enemies. Even if he wasn't, why would the man help him? All Minato had been to him was angry, suspicious, and an asshole. So why should he risk his life to save Minato from the embarrassment of being raped on a lake side, staring his rapist in the eyes through the hole in his mask.

The Iwa-nin unbuttons his pants, his cock straining against the fabric. Minato's eyes glance down for a split second but he feels like it's an eternity. His chest is heaving, mind racing, and body screaming. His arms are being held above his head by one of the man's arm. The exposed skin near his wrists is chafing against the man's leathery gloves and being cut by the sharp rocks. His left leg lays useless against the cobble, but his right leg is bent keeping his low back and ass off the ground.

"Such a pretty mouth, maybe I'll fuck that too."

The Iwa-nin takes pleasure in the terror settling in Minato's eyes. The head of his cock lining up with the man's hole. Before Minato can make out a plea, his body feels as if it's being torn in two. A blood curdling scream rips through his throat. Tears fall from his eyes and his body convulses in disgust. He wants to thrash away from the man but his leg keeps him from moving at all.

Naruto hears the scream, though it sounds vaguely close to Minato's, he doesn't believe the prideful man would actually scream like that. With a quick swipe of his hand, the man's heart is missing from his chest and still beating in Naruto's bloodied hand. The unidentified shinobi reaches for the organ only to see it crushed before his eyes. Naruto seals the body and heads to his next victim.

Minato is sobbing, pleading, and begging for the man to stop. But the tears, the broken voice, and the twitching of his hips just fuel the man to continue. He tightens his grip on Minato's wrists, feeling the tiny bones in them grind against each other. The blond screams again, this time Naruto's name leaves his throat.

Naruto appears nearly instantly. The man's eyes wide as he takes in the scene displayed before him. It doesn't take another second for Naruto to have the man's heart in his hands and his head smashing repeatedly into his knee. Minato watches with tears in his eyes as Naruto crushes the man's skull against his knee. The sharp shards of bones impaling Naruto's knee as he forces his way to the soft inside. The brain crushes to a pulp in seconds, but Naruto doesn't stop till the shards of bone are merely crumbles in his hands.

Minato doesn't notice Naruto's blue chakra leak from him and form a blanket around his shaking body. The water

laps against his out stretched hand, pulling him from his haze. Naruto turns to the look at him, eyes soft with guilt but sharp with the fury which had yet to die. Minato doesn't flinch, instead, he pulls the chakra blanket tighter and hides his head in his arms. A broken sob leaves his throat.

He had been broken.

The one who had been know for being the perfect shinobi.

Had been raped on a lake side.

He'd be the laughing stock of the village if they ever found out. Naruto sits near him, but doesn't touch. He focuses on the chakra surrounding Minato and changes it to green. The healing abilities kick in and Minato finally looks up. His bright blond hair is stuck to his face in some unflattering place, and a mixture of tears and saliva are smeared across his skin, but his eyes are the worst. The sparkle they once held the night previous, is gone, having been ripped out of him. The blue looks dull, and the underlying emotion of absolute self loathing is visible. So Naruto clouds the green and lets the man recover within the blanket of comfort, warmth, and healing.

Minutes pass before anyone speaks. Minato too /wrecked/ to think of anything, and Naruto not wanting to have Minato pull away. But it's not before long that Minato finally says something.

"We should probably get going, but I'm not sure if I should put weight on my leg."

"You're right. Your knee cap was shattered, tendon torn, and your gastrocnemius muscle was pulled. I've managed to put your knee cap back together, and your tendon was sewn back together with chakra, but it'll take a few days for my chakra to be replaced with yours and the actual healing to begin. But we should get going. I can offer you another set of clothing if you feel uncomfortable?"

Naruto removes his glove to reveal the small sealing tattoo on his inner thumb.

"I keep clothing and other things sealed in here."

Minato nods, and watches as Naruto unseals a pair of thick, navy blue sweat pants, like his own.

"Do you need help moving? I know moving injured joints even after medical jutsu can hurt like a bitch."

Minato shake his head and quickly reaches down to his foot but winces. Naruto slowly reaches for the dark blue shinobi sandal. He looks at Minato with questioning eyes, asking the question, "Can I?"

Minato nods, biting his lip as he prepares for pain. Naruto unlatches the strips holding it in place before gently, not disturbing the foot at all, removing the sandal. He repeats this on the other foot before motioning to the man's pants.

"I-I, I don't know."

Is Minato's shaky reply. He fears the pain of moving his legs, and the possibility of Naruto hurting him.

"How about, we just cut them. I promise I won't touch you at all, if you're worrying about that."

Minato isn't listening, he just nods. Naruto goes for a chakra scalpel and easily cuts the shinobi grade fabric to ribbons which can be removed without disturbing Minato's knee. With the pants removed, Naruto gently, without touching Minato's skin, shims the sweat pants on. Minato relaxes as the new pants cover him completely, down past his ankles even.

'I guess these were Naruto's.'

"Are you okay with riding on my back, or in some other position? While I was healing your knee, I saw your wrists were also damaged so if holding onto things hurt, I can carry you some other way."

"Just shut up and carry me."

Naruto smiles softly at the spunk, it's a little step back towards the old Minato. With gentle movements, Naruto sweeps Minato into his arms and holds him princess style.

"Princess style, for the princess."

Minato scowls softly, not out of anything other than exhaustion. Naruto recasts the _Chakra Comfort Cushion_ around Minato, this time it's more purple then blue, but Naruto feels he needs the sleep more than anything else. Minato, resting in Naruto's arms, drifts to sleep with the warm of Naruto and his chakra surrounding him.

The Kyubi lays dormant within Naruto's system. His eye lids shut firmly, but his eyes darting back and forth beneath them. Harsh huffs leave his damp nose and disturb the dark murky waters surrounding him. Every few minutes a tail will twitch, or his paws will move, and he'll take a deep breath. But there's another beast within Naruto. Down another sewer hall, behind another, stronger, set of cage bars, lays a monster with more than the Kyubi and Naruto are prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura lays in her hospital bed with Kogome sitting beside her with an apple and knife in hand. The foul mouthed woman peels an apple while her comrade recovers. The doctor had said whoever casted the blanket had also healed most of her injuries, well physical ones. She had been set up with a psychologist, and a therapist, like all shinobi who experience a sexual assault while on a mission. Though she feels like she should be put back out on the front lines with other teams, she knows if she were to be captured again without Naruto to save her, she would fall apart. So here she sits, stuck with a woman who wouldn't stop talking about her family. But all she can think about is how Naruto and Minato made it through the Iwa ambush.

'I hope they're both alright.'

Naruto pumps more chakra to each of his legs as he nears Konoha. The kilometers between him and Konoha had been filled with unwanted situations. Either an Iwa shinobi, or a Konoha shinobi. Naruto had sprinted from the lake to Konoha, nearly a hundred kilometers straight, not counting the detours Naruto had taken to avoid unwanted contact. Minato had laid in his arms asleep for most of the trip, only waking up every hour to ask how far they were before falling asleep. Sometimes before he could get an answer.

But he they were, finally at the gates of the large village. The guards at the door stood at attention, obviously the time of war making them all willing to stay awake. He hastily approaches them with Minato awaking in his arms. The guards jump forward with their swords and kunai prepared.

"Calm down, I'm Naruto Kozume. I met up with Minato's team back in north Fire, me and him were ambushed. We escaped after Minato suffered extreme emotional and physical trauma, some of which I managed to repair. I'll happily go to interrogation but please let me see him taken care of."

Naruto spills his guts to the guards. They all seem taken back as they listen to the mention of their beloved ANBU caption being emotionally traumatized.

"Follow me, Sanji mentioned something about a fox bastard joining them on their mission. Marou, take my position."

A man with dark black hair and dark brown eyes says with a motion for Naruto to follow him. The blond does. With quick foot steps, the pair make it to the hospital. Naruto stares with wide eyes at the ocean of wounded shinobi laying on stretchers placed in a grid within the wide open floors of the first floors. Naruto's grip on Minato tightens as thinks of the lack of care and seriality of the place.

"Set him here and the nurses will take care of him, I'll also walk you to interrogation."

Naruto hesitantly sets him down but not before taking off his jacket and laying it over Minato's unconscious form. The Konoha shinobi watches from the side with narrowing eyes. Naruto then stands and follows the man as they make their way to another building.

This one is a single story, above ground, with thick concrete walls with steel bars covering the windows and making a cage around the doors. Naruto knew the underground stories is where the actual interrogations happened. Where Ibiki and Anko strapped prisoners of war to chairs and made them talk with whatever they could. Ibiki was more of a mental interrogator while Anko liked to use pain. Naruto silently hoped to have an interrogator like Anko. Pain he could take, years of pain he's already taken, what's another day? But the mental stuff, while he's also been mentally strong and stubborn, he's always had a weakness for the people precious to him. Which includes bringing up possible memories of them.

The man walking him around suddenly stops as they arrive at stair case. The pair walk down the seemingly never ending flight of stairs till he stops and motions for Naruto to walk down another hall. They do until the sounds of muffled screams hit their ears. The Konoha shinobi flinches at the sound but Naruto's already tuning it out. They approach a room, Naruto can see from the large window of one sided glass it's empty. The man sits him down within a large bulky chair, it takes up much of the small room, and leaves.

Naruto rests his head back against the head rest. Naruto doesn't remember these interrogation rooms having head rests back when he used to fill in for Anko, but who was he to complain. Naruto isn't sure how long he waits till a large bulky man steps in, a small girl with dark hair follows after him. Naruto nearly smiles as Ibiki takes him in.

'Even now, Ibiki was the interrogator, but who the hell is this kid?'

Instead, he waits for the man to speak.

"Put your hands here and here. You ankles on each post. I hope to god you don't lie, cause Lao will tear you apart."

"Lying isn't really my cup of tea. I'm more of a lavender kind of guy."

"Senses of humor are the first to go."

"I'll have you know my sense of humor has lasted me quite a while, I highly doubt an interrogation will ruin it. Shall we begin?"

"Of course. Now, what's your name?"

Lao's hands grip his jaw with inhuman strength.

'Of -fucking- course.'

Naruto smiles as Ibiki unlatched his wrists and ankles. The slash marks on his chest are still healing as he stands up. He had been cleared for being within the village, of course shinobi still within the village would be keeping an eye on him during his time here, but he was free to wonder. His first order of business was visiting Minato within the hospital.

The stench of death hangs around the hospital like a stain. The seemingly graying nurses and doctors stretched thin over the hundreds of patients all awaiting care. Someone missing limbs, others dying of infection. Naruto makes his way through the rushing sea of people towards the one blond within the room. He's laying on his side speaking with someone. Naruto smiles as he spots his jacket hanging off the man's shoulders.

"Hey princess, how's it hanging?"

Minato snaps his head over to the new voice. His eyes widen at the blond staring down at him. He spots the tense jaw, and clenching fists, but also the sparkle of happiness in his eyes. With a reluctant smile, he greets him.

"Hello, Kozume-san."

"Just call me Naruto. Who's this?"

Naruto motioned to the small white haired child sitting cross legged by the injured man. A mask covers the bottom half of his face, and a Konoha shinobi headband keeps the thick white hair out of his face. His outfit is mostly dark blue and black. Naruto holds back the smile of meeting the young Kakashi.

"This is my student Kakashi. Kakashi, meet Kozume, Kozume, meet Kakashi."

Naruto squats near the child with a wide grin, his hand out for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi."

"Kozume-san."

"No need to be so stiff. Don't be like princess here. He has a real stick up his ass I swear."

Naruto laughs as Minato swings at him. Of course it's too slow to actually land, but it only makes Naruto laugh harder. Kakashi watches with curiosity in his eyes as Minato scolds Naruto. Minato had mentioned Naruto was extremely powerful, but he seems more like an idiot than a powerful shinobi to him.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be doing something else?"

Minato's voice is tired, exhausted even. Naruto shakes his head in reply.

"No, you're the only person I know in this village and where you are exactly. I can't find Sakura-chan cause I forgot to get a read on her chakra last night and I figured you could use some company. I also wanted to try and help out the hospital. It doesn't seem like there's any medic shinobi here. It's all civilian doctors and nurses, why?"

"Because no one actually thinks medic ninja are necessary on a team. Though we had Sakura who was beginning her training in medical jutsu. I take it you know some?"

"Yeah, someone who I considered a sister was a medic kunoichi and had taught me almost everything I know. Of course I managed to develop some of her ideas more, but she's the reason why I know anything."

Naruto chuckles at the curious gaze both Minato and Kakashi were giving him.

"Anyway, Minato, give me your wrists."

Minato hesitantly reaches his arms out and rests his wrists in Naruto's left hand. Kakashi watches with interest as Naruto's hands glow with a green light and hover over Minato's wrists. The dark bruises encircling them fades to nothing and the pungent throb dies. Minato softly thanks him before hiding his hands in the over sized jacket. Those around them also notice the healing chakra. A couple shinobi even demanding Naruto help them.

"I'll help you, if I want to."

Is his snarky reply. Naruto, with Kakashi wondering behind him, goes stretcher to stretcher, healing the various gory to non-gory injuries. Kakashi tries to gain the courage to ask how to preform the technique but fails every time as Naruto is immediately on the move to the next patient.

"Whew!"

Naruto exclaims as he wipes his brow. Kakashi can feel the humid summer air cling to his sweat as well.

"That was quite the task, am I right Kakashi."

The boy nods as he looks over the sea of injured shinobi. Most are sleeping as the pain from their injuries die, though some are awake, quieting speaking with friends and family, and few are sitting there staring off into the distance. Naruto knows what it's like to think your life is over when you wake up without a leg, or an arm, or your lower half. But he knows they'll each hopefully find something to live for. And those who don't, hopefully they'll go out painlessly.

Naruto glances down at Kakashi, he knows the boy wants to learn medical nin-jutsu, he can see it in his eyes, but he's yet to ask.

"Hey, you want to learn medical nin-jutsu, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well stop with the stiff attitude, and I'll teach you."

Naruto chuckles at the wide eyes staring back at him. He can almost laugh at the thoughts going through his mind right now. Kakashi had always been a questioning kind of person. So for someone to offer something invaluable like a technique for something as worthless as an attitude change, is extremely unnerving.

"You have yourself a deal, Kozume."

"Down to just my last name, eh? You little devil."

Naruto laughs as he ruffles the boy's hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft silver hair glide through his fingers in the few short seconds it does. Kakashi's cheeks flush as he does so. It's been a while since anyone had ruffled his hair since his father had committed suicide after the very beginning of the war.

"Think we can get Minato out of here, now? I tried before but the doctors brushed me off."

"Why should we have to ask? We can just carry him out."

Kakashi stares at Naruto as if he grew another head while said blond laughs. Kakashi shakes his head as Naruto struts over to Minato and picks him up bridal style. His sensei cries out in protest but quickly shuts his mouth when Naruto shushes him. Kakashi follows when Naruto flash steps out of the hospital. The trio arrive near the Hokage tower, the security alert the second they sense the incoming chakra.

"Calm down, it's just me."

The few ANBU around them still at the voice telling them to stand down. Minato sighs as Naruto chuckles at Kakashi's dizzied look.

"Warn me next time, please?"

"Sure thing, kid. Now, where the hell are we?"

Naruto looks around, eyes searching for a street sign or something he might remember.

"Near the Hokage's tower, what are you planning?"

Minato questions Naruto. The taller blonde chuckles and leaps to the roof top of the nearest building, Kakashi following not even three feet behind him.

"I'm taking you home. You've been through a lot. You're probably tired, and sleeping in the medical bays of the hospital isn't too great. So you're going home, and I'm hoping Kakashi will watch over you for a bit so I can do some things."

Minato shrugs, accepting Naruto's answer. It's true, with the inhuman warmth seeping through Naruto's clothes and his own, and the calming wind drifting through his hair and cooling his sweaty skin, Minato feels the pull of exhaustion on his eyes.

"How do you know where Minato-sensei lives?"

"I'm just following the thickest trail of his scent right now. I don't even know if it'll lead me there."

Naruto smiles as Kakashi looks at him with disbelief.

'I haven't even been in the village for the past month, how could my scent still be here?'

Minato wonders as he stares up at the now concentrated expression on Naruto's face. The trio arrive at Minato's house fairly quickly. The Namazaki clan house is empty, cob webs taking place in the corners as they step in. Minato flushes lightly as he feels the judging look from the pair.

"I always took you for a clean freak, princess."

Naruto says blowing a dangling spider out of his face.

"I usually am, but I haven't been home for over a month."

"Okay, where can I put ya?"

Naruto puffs little balls of fire out of his mouth and lights the several wall sconces which line the halls. Minato directs him to his bedroom till they arrive and Minato is laid comfortably in his room.

"Get some sleep, princess. Kakashi, look after him. I give you full permission to knock him unconscious if he doesn't. Adios."

Naruto is out of the window and gone from both of their detection areas before Minato or Kakashi can say anything. The pair sigh, shaking their heads at their new companion. Kakashi takes a seat next to the bed as Minato shuffles further under the covers and tries to let sleep over take him. But something is nagging at him, pulling at his stomach from within him. Like a string pulling him towards Naruto.


End file.
